


Stressed Out

by paranormalcy



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Conduit Reader, Couch Sex, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: Delsin comes home late from Eugene's and you've been worried, three little words you've never told him before help him to understand and, in response, he shows you just how he feels about you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started my bad karma playthrough so I figured it was the perfect time to write some Delsin fic.

You cross your arms over your chest, worrying your lip as you look out of the window; he said he'd be back an hour ago.  _ Maybe they just hadn't been paying attention to the time _ , you tell yourself. It's way too hard to convince yourself that Delsin has just gotten distracted playing video games at Eugene's. It doesn't seem very like him; he'd never pass up an opportunity to spend extra time with you.

That's when you hear a grunt and you roll your eyes, a small smile forming on your lips as you throw open the window and lean out to look at Delsin. He grins up at you, "oops, busted!"

"Why can't you just use the door like everyone else?" you ask, reaching out to grab his arm.

"It's boring," he says, feet scrambling against the wall as he tries to pull himself up, "and coming in through the window? Kinda romantic, very Romeo and Juliet."

You roll your eyes and he swings his leg inside, "you know they die, right?" he almost knocks over a whole bookcase in a single kick, you drag him in and let him land in a heap by your feet as you slam the window shut. "Get up you idiot," you cross the room and collapse onto the sofa.

"Romeo and Juliet die?" He asks, from his place on the floor, you huff out a sigh and he starts pushing himself up, "you weren't worried were you? Looking out of the window like that," he glances back at the window as he dusts off his hoodie and vest. 

You hesitate then sigh again, crossing your arms over your chest, "of course I was, Delsin, you said you'd be home an hour ago."

"I know, I'm sorry, we lost track of time," he explains, then takes off his beanie to straighten his hair up, "I got back here as quick as I could."

You worry your lip, then shake your head and rub at your eyes, "next time just  _ text _ , alright? Let me know you're alive."

His eyes widen, tugging his beanie back on as he says, "wait, your thoughts went to  _ dead _ ? What did you think had happened, exactly?"

"I dunno, that you'd been hit by the train running on the monorail, or a D.U.P. had taken you out, or that you'd fallen when you were climbing, or that someone else had taken over for Augustine..." you trail off, shaking your head, "I don't know! I was scared!"

He crosses the room and sits down beside you, "you never have to worry about me, I have super fast healing-" you shoot him an angry look and he sighs, "I promise you, I  _ promise _ , I won't do anything that'll get me killed, but, babe, you need to relax, stop worrying so much."

"It's my job, Delsin," you breathe. He cups your cheeks and forces you to meet his gaze, his eyes search yours for a moment, then he leans in to touch his forehead against yours. 

"We're safe," he breathes, your eyes flutter closed at the sound, at the words, your body relaxing, "Augustine is gone... it's been months, the D.U.P. is  _ done _ , Y/N, you don't have to worry." He brushes his thumb across your cheekbone and then repeats, "we're  _ safe _ ."

You shake your head, your eyes opening again, "I'm always gonna worry about you," you say. He brushes his lips against yours and your breath tremors, "I love you," they're words you've said a hundred times before without meaning. Ones you've  _ never  _ said to Delsin. He pulls back, eyeing you with uncertainty, you nod. "I'm in love with you, I just- I wanted to be sure before I said it."

His lips collide with yours and your arms wrap around his neck, his hands grabbing your waist, you can feel warmth radiating off of him as he deepens the kiss. He moves his mouth down to your neck and presses hot open mouthed kisses down as far as he can. 

Your eyes close as his hands slide up your shirt, cupping your breasts through your bra, your knees twitch open and he pulls his hands back, unfastening your jeans. " _ Delsin _ ," your voice definitely sounds a little less demanding than you want it to, "Delsin- wait."

His hands stop and he looks up at you, your eyes watching his face, "I told you I love you for the first time and you didn't say anything back," you tell him quietly.

"I know," he says, slightly out of breath, "I'm trying to show you, if you'll let me?" You nod slightly.

You lift up your hips and let him tug your jeans down, then he's lifting your shirt off and reaching around you to unfasten your bra, "when do you lose your clothes?"

His lips twitch up, "desperate to see my smoking hot bod, huh?"

You roll your eyes, smiling fondly, hands sliding under the denim vest, he lets you remove it along with the hoodie underneath. "Take off the shoes and socks," you tell him, "and lose the beanie."

"I dunno I kinda like-"

"Lose the beanie," you repeat, firmer this time. He knows you love running your fingers through his hair. His lips twitch into a smirk and he swipes the beanie off, throwing it onto the coffee table. 

"Better?" he asks.

Your fingers run through his black hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp, "better," he leans down and presses his lips against yours, slow and passionate, in a way that makes you wonder if the heat you're feeling is from his abilities or because he's just that good. You put your hands on his chest and lightly push, he sits back looking down at you, "shoes and socks," you repeat.

"Right," he breathes, shifting on the sofa to grab his foot, a few moments pass and then both shoes land on the floor along with both socks a split second later. "Now can I do  _ my  _ job?"

"And what would that be?" you ask with a slight smirk.

"Making you feel like a million bucks," he tells you, hooking his fingers under the sides of your panties so he can slide them down your legs, they land on the floor beside the sofa and you bite your lip. 

"You're still wearing an alarming amount of clothing, you sure you don't want to take some of it off? Those jeans look a little tight-" he pushes your knees apart and wastes no time in getting to work, cutting your train of thought short as his fingers slide between your wet folds, your breath catches as he pushes two of them inside you, curling them immediately into your spot. 

You hum, lips twitching up, "you sure you don't want to lose those jeans?" His fingers dig in harder and you rock your hips against them, panting slightly. "Your fingers feel so good, Delsin," you whimper, biting your lip, "I bet your cock feels even better."

"God-fucking-dammit," he mutters, letting his hips buck against your thigh, "how're you so good at that?"

"At what, baby?" you breathe, head tilting back to expose your neck to him, a slight smirk tugging at your lips as you continue to hold your bottom lip with your teeth, "getting you hot?"

"I'm already hot," he growls, pulling his fingers back slightly to thrust them into your spot, your eyes flutter closed as you try to choke back a moan, "I'm going to make you come around my fingers," he tells you, his thumb finding your clit, your eyes roll back as he starts circling it, his fingers grinding into your spot, his voice is much closer to your ear, a mere whisper as he adds, "then I'm going to make you come around my cock."

Your breath shakes, your jaw falling slack as you feel your orgasm starting to build. " _ Delsin _ -"

"There we go," he breathes, "I  _ knew  _ you could feel it."

You grunt, his fingers firmly ramming into your spot as his lips twitch up, "so full of yourself," you gasp, "god, you're so...  _ so  _ fucking-" your eyes squeeze together tighter as you feel your pleasure starting to reach its peak, "bastard," you the word comes out much higher pitched than you intend. Much more broken and desperate sounding. He just chuckles low in your ear. 

You feel sparks running up your spine and heat between your legs; you're not entirely sure if it's the pleasure or a combination of your abilities. Your eyes fly open; you're scared to find out. "Delsin- fuck," you moan loudly, your hand grabbing for his wrist. 

"Come for me," he breathes, " _ fuck _ ... let me hear you scream my name." 

You whimper and squeeze your eyes shut again. "Delsin-" It's a warning. "I'm gonna-"

"Do. It." His voice is low, almost a growl, directly into your ear, you fall over the edge with one alarmingly terrifying thought in your mind;  _ please don't kill him _ . You clench around his fingers, his name tearing its way out of your throat way too loudly - you know your neighbors would've heard you, it's not the first time. For a second you hope they won't call the cops again, then you really can't care less.

You start twitching around his fingers as you start to come down, a breath you didn't notice you'd been holding whooshing out of your lungs before you can gasp for air. Just as you start to think you got away with it, that you came without causing your usual destruction, Delsin starts laughing, his fingers slipping out of you. You open your eyes and look up at the fresh scorch marks on the ceiling, still smoldering slightly. "Is anything on fire?" you ask quietly.

He shakes his head, looking down at your face, "not this time, I think you're finally getting control of it." Your cheeks flush. "Hey, it was just a little lightning," he tells you, "nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You don't set fire to anything when you-"

He shrugs, "I don't control fire; it's smoke, and I've had more practice, plus, if I  _ did  _ set fire to stuff when I came then I'd set fire to  _ you  _ and there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen."

"I could kill you," you whimper, tears welling up in your eyes, "I can't stop it Delsin-"

"Hey,  you're getting better," he breathes, nuzzling into your neck, "you'll get there, and until then- I get to practice dodging."

"Delsin-"

"Shh," he presses his finger to your lips, "no talking, and definitely no  _ crying _ . When I said you were going to come around my fingers then come around my cock it was a promise," you hear him unzip his jeans and your focus quickly shifts to how hard he is. 

"Take off the shirt," you tell him quickly wiping at your eyes to get rid of the tears that have spilled over, he does what he's told without protest, unbuttoning his plaid shirt and dropping it onto the coffee table, your hands immediately reach out for him, fingers roaming his toned body, and once again you find yourself wondering if the heat you're feeling is from how turned on you are or if it's just Delsin. 

His lips twitch up. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" he asks, fanning himself with his hands slightly. Delsin then; you groan, rolling your eyes at him, and his lips twitch up. "You look like you're getting all hot and bothered, babe-"

"Stop joking around and fuck me," you blurt, one of your hands moving to cover his mouth, "the only noise I want to hear come out of your mouth is your moans."

He says something but it's so muffled by your hand you have to move it out of the way, he repeats, "right away, your majesty," and starts shimmying out of his jeans, his boxers following close behind them. Your eyes are immediately drawn to his erection, rock hard in front of you and already leaking, he pauses searching his pockets, asking in an amused tone, "I know it's impressive but can you bear to tear your eyes away for a moment to lend me a hand, princess?"

Your brow creases, eyes drawn up to meet his amused brown ones, you move your hands to help, and he catches your hand in his, turning it over. Oh. A moment ticks past and then he places a condom and a packet of lube on your palm. "Hold this," he tells you, dropping the jeans. He shifts on the sofa then takes the condom, you frown at him as he throws the empty wrapper over his shoulder, "I'll pick it up afterwards,  _ promise _ ," he says with that same amused glint in his eye.

Then your attention is drawn back to his cock as he rolls the condom on, his hand moving slowly - much slower than you would like. "Hurry up" you breathe. 

"Impatient," he comments, you glance up at him, just long enough to meet his gaze. You open the packet of lube and squeeze it out onto his dick, his fingers still finishing rolling the condom down to the base. He lets out a surprised laugh as you smack his hand out of the way and start slicking him up, quickly finishing doing it for him.

"Torture isn't cute, Delsin," you tell him, wiping the lube off your hand onto his chest with a smug smirk, you throw the empty packet onto the coffee table next to his shirt.

He leans over you, your legs move to his waist, you're about to complain that he's still taking too long, but he speaks before you get chance, "I-I wanna do this properly," then you notice how he's looking at you. How deeply he's staring into your eyes; it's like he's never seen a sunset before and you're his first, you feel your breath catch in your throat.

"I  _ love  _ you." He leans down and gently presses a kiss to your lips, slow and soft, deliberately sweet, and you feel your heart melt into a gooey lump in your chest. You never want it to end, you never want to stop feeling like this. His lips break away from yours and you lean up, trying to chase them, he smiles and leans back in to pepper your face with soft kisses.

"I love you too." His lips brush yours again, breath dancing, then he's capturing them in another heart-meltingly passionate kiss. Your fingers tangle in his hair, a slight moan slipping from your parted lips. 

He pulls away before you’re ready for him to, sitting back to look into your eyes, "I'm going to fuck you now, alright?" You nod frantically, your free hand grasping at his upper back as you hitch your legs up further around his waist. "Okay," he breathes, pushing a hand between the two of you to line himself up. His hands grab your thighs, lips crashing messily into yours as he slowly pushes into you. 

You hear yourself cursing as he stretches you, feel your nails digging into his skin as you rake your hand down his back, your other hand lightly tugging his hair. "Fuck, Delsin."

He groans, his eyes squeezing shut as he rocks his hips slightly, "you feel so good, why do you always feel so good?" You laugh breathlessly and he buries his face in the crook of your neck. 

You shrug lightly, "it's the sparks." 

You feel him let out a laugh against your neck, "I'm almost scared to find out what it feels like without a condom." 

Then he shifts to look into your eyes again, he opens his mouth to speak and your lips twitch up, "you can tell me how amazing I am afterwards."

He blinks down at you and then laughs breathlessly, "you've been spending too much time with me." You nod in agreement. "I kinda love it," he admits. "I was going to ask if you're ready?" 

You nod your head again, hands gripping at his shoulder blades, "ready when you are." He pulls his hips back and you're expecting them to snap up, for the sofa to protest as your body is rocked, for the sex to be as urgent as always. They don't; it isn't. He shifts slightly, moving you into a better position then pushes his hips forward, agonizingly slowly, his cock hits your spot and your breath hitches. "Delsin-"

"Shh, let me show you how much I love you," he whispers, pulling his hips back so he can continue to torture you. He keeps his movements slow, pushing your thighs further apart, his cock brushing your spot a few times before it hits it head on again, you moan; long and breathy, your nails digging into his back. 

"Delsin, please, just-" your voice cracks, " _ please _ , fuck me harder."

He chuckles against your neck, "nuh-uh." You groan in frustration and reach down to grab his ass, squeezing firmly, you feel his breath catch, "Y/N-" 

" _ Harder _ ," you repeat, voice steady this time, your resolve strengthened by his reaction, "or I'll have to give you some help."

He starts to push his hips forward, continuing to move slowly, and you growl, pulling his hips towards you as hard as you can, his cock slams into your spot and you clench around him as you cry out, "fuck-  _ yes _ , Delsin, please-"

The sound this draws out of him is enough to tell you he's going to give you what you want. His hands grip your thighs hard, pushing them out and up towards your chest. He leans down, "if you insist," then his hips snap up hard, your nails scratching down his chest as you moan. "Can't be a good girl for me one time, can you?"

"You  _ know  _ I like it rough," you tell him, trying to catch your breath while his hips are still. 

"I wanted it to last," he breathes, "draw it out until we can't stand it-"

"Delsin," you reach up and cup his face, "we have the rest of our lives to have slow, romantic, toe-curlingly good sex - what I want right now is for you to make me scream until the neighbors call the cops on us."

He grins, "again - call the cops on us  _ again _ ."

You mirror his grin and nod, "make me  _ scream _ ." Your nails dig into his skin as he slams his cock into your spot, your legs hitch up around his waist, a whimpering moan escaping your lips, "yes-  _ God _ ."

You hear him chuckle, "not quite," his hips snap up again and the sofa makes a loud groaning noise, your eyes squeeze shut as they roll back in your head, he rocks his hips slightly, staying buried deep inside you, the noise that comes out of your throat is one you've never made before, one you didn't know existed, a moan somewhere between intense pleasure, desperation, satisfaction, and maybe even the slightest bit frustration. He pulls back and slams into you again, "I told you I was going to make you come around my cock," he tells you, his voice strained. 

His hands find your wrists and pin them above your head, "look at me, Y/N," you force your eyes open and the world swims back into focus, Delsin's sweat damp hair hanging in his face, the slight flush on his skin, the way he's panting. He's as close as you are, you can tell.

"Delsin-" you whimper as he starts grinding his cock into your spot, you can feel yourself starting to reach your climax, it's definitely not going to take much else for you to hit your peak.

He lets go of your wrists and moves his hands to your waist as he leans down, pressing his lips to yours in a desperate heated kiss, his movements turning more shallow and gentle, inching you to the edge. 

"Delsin, I'm-" your voice cracks as his eyes meet yours, holding your gaze in a way that makes you feel so incredibly open and vulnerable, " _ Delsin _ -" your orgasm hits you like a ton of bricks and you dissolve into moans beneath him, a moment later you feel his cock jerk and he groans, pressing his face into your neck as his hands stroke your sides, his hips still rocking up into you.

The room turns silent around you, save for your chorused panting. You're not sure how long you lay like that; his breath dancing across your flushed skin. You unwrap your legs from around his waist and let them relax, one foot falling off the sofa to rest on the floor. He groans as he finally pushes himself up, "well that was  _ intense _ ."

"So I guess you got your toe-curling sex after all," you breathe, struggling to sit up he pulls you onto his lap, your legs wrapping back around his waist as he holds you.

"I guess you got what you wanted too."

Your brows knit together, "huh?" 

"Take a look around," he breathes, “coz, babe,” a slight laugh escapes as he smiles at you, “you didn't shoot lightning this time."

You glance around the room, the destruction from your earlier orgasm was still extremely evident and now you've sat up it only looks worse but he's right... there aren't any new scorch marks, nothing is freshly smoldering. You managed to control your powers.

"How did I do that?" you blurt, "h-how come I didn't-"

"Hey," your eyes meet his and he smiles, "it's like you said; we have the rest of our lives, we'll figure it out, and yknow what?" 

"What?" your lips twitch up.

"We're gonna have one  _ hell  _ of a time doing it." A laugh slips from your lips as your wrap your arms around his neck, he buries his face into your shoulder, inhaling deeply before he says, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
